


Sadness and Comfort

by VivianShadowGirl



Series: The Loss of a Father [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss of a Love One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: In my OC's P.O.V., she explains on how her friends, the mercs, comfort her after her father's passing. Oneshot A somewhat sequel to Stained Glass





	

You haven't been out of your room since that day. The day that you got that phone call from your mother that your father passed away from a short illness.

You haven't felt the same after that, you used to be happy and will always brighten up anybody's day with your eagerness, now you're quiet and staring into nothingness as the rest of you team can only watch with hurt and sorrowful eyes.

Finally, they can't take it anymore.

It was Scout who came to you first, "Hey Liz, I know it's hard for you, but I know that your dad wouldn't want to see you all sad and moping." You can only stare as Scout hugged you, knowing that he was right.

Next was Medic and Heavy, who both offered you to join them in a game of chess, but because you're not very good at the game yourself you just watch them play.

Sniper would take you out just to watch the sunset and offer words of hope to you as you felt tears coming out.

You would often have nightmares so Soldier would hear you cry in your sleep and stays by your side until you stopped crying.

In respect of you since your father was a drinker himself, Demoman promises himself to never drink around you whenever you're in a room with him.

Spy watches you from an armchair as you were throwing darts at a dartboard, "Nice shot Liz." He would often say before going back to the book he was reading. Even you knew Spy cares.

Engineer would let you stay in his room while he was working on blueprints, out of all the mercs in the team, you see Engineer as a second father. After you confessed that to him, Engineer blushed at the compliment.

"Well shucks Liz, I'm flattered and all but I don't want to replace your dad and all. However all the same if you have something on your mind there Liz, I'll be happy playing the role for you."

And there was Pyro, he was really upset after you didn't come out of your room for a week. He sat by your door and refused to leave by your side until you came out or Engineer dragged Pyro away so you can be alone.

When you did come out, Pyro became overjoyed with happiness and hugged you until you told him that you were killing your ribs.

Pyro may not have a Mom and Dad, but he at least understands your sadness and either draws you pictures or nuzzling you to the point where you can't argue with the firebug.

You smile as you watch the nine mercs having dinner while you were eating your meal, they were your friends and family that you have in this place that cares about you.

And you couldn't be any happier.


End file.
